


Title

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [61]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie asks why Wedge never pairs the two of them on assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title

Wedge was waiting at the head of the small table. Having just given out assignments for planning groups, or pairings really, he just had a few more things to do before he could meet with this newly assigned partner to start working on their assigned piece of the puzzle. Almost everyone had left immediately after the briefing, except Hobbie was hanging back, a look on his face that Wedge didn’t remember seeing in a long time.

“Was there something else you need, Hobbie?”

Hobbie hesitated, but finally seemed to convince himself to say what was on his mind. “Commander Antilles, I had a question about the pairings.”

“Alright, what did you want to ask?” Wedge frowned at the use of his title, Hobbie wasn’t usually formal unless something was wrong.

“Have you ever noticed that when the Rogues break into teams, that you almost always work with Wes or Tycho? And usually whichever one of those two that you are not working with, you assign me to work with.”

Wedge thought for a moment, “I guess that’s right. I hadn’t really thought about it. Why?”

“Have you ever thought about why you never assign us to work together? Is there a reason that you don’t want to work with me?”

That was what the look was; insecurity. Hobbie hadn’t seemed insecure in his place with the Rogues since he first was assigned to the squadron, and Wedge wondered at why he would feel insecure in their work assignments now. “It isn’t that I don’t want to work with you. It just seems that you work best with Tycho or Wes and so do I. Because we’ve worked together for so long.”

“But not the two of us, ever.” Hobbie looked down at the table. “Wes said something and it made me start wondering.” He sighed and glanced toward the door. “Never mind, it was just a stupid thought.”

“Wait, Hobbie. There has never been a moment of doubt in my mind that we would work well together, as a pair, but I also know the other Rogues well enough and that is what drives a lot of the assignments. Tycho would kill me, and make it look like an accident, if I made him work alone with Wes after that little situation back on Hoth, and I know you can exert some control over Wes when he needs supervision. I also know that you and Tycho work really well together and sometimes come up with ideas that no one else has thought of, so assigning the two of you together makes sense when facing those problems that require novel solutions.”

Hobbie was nodding, but Wedge had the feeling he wasn’t listening as much as just going along with whatever excuse would be given. “It’s okay, I understand. I should go so I can meet up with Wes and start working on this stuff.”

 


End file.
